When I Look At You
by widiwMin
Summary: JAESU ! JAEJOONG X JUNSU ! -Kim Junsu kembali.. kembali hanya untuk Jaejoongnya ..


When I Look At You :: WidiwMin a.k.a Wiiddiiaa

JaeSu :: God, Their Self.

Secial for my dongsaeng **Carriopeia2001**

warning :: CRACK COUPLE ! DONT LIKE DONT READ

* * *

><p>Seorang pria melangkahkan kakinya menaiki panggung. Tepuk tangan penonton mengiringi langkahnya. Ia menunduk memberi hormat sedikit dan dengan gerakan yang terlatih dia membuka dua biji kancing jasnya untuk memudahkan dia bergerak. Dengan gerakan pelan tapi terlatih juga ia duduk di depan Grand Piano dan membuka partitur musik. Tangan lentiknya mulai menari-nari atas tuts piano itu. Dentingan melodi lembut pun menguar. Pria itu nampak begitu menghayati permainan pianonya.<p>

Seluruh penonton berdecak kagum ketika alunan merdu itu mengalun indah. Para penonton yang didominasi orang dewasa itu nampak menitikan air mata, terbuai oleh permainan tangan pianis rupawan itu. Seluruh penonton segera berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah setelah pria tersebut menyelesaikan permainannya. Begitupun dengan satu penonton yang duduk di bagian paling depan yang tersenyum senang dengan raut wajah yang antusias.

"Kim Jaejoong aku kembali." lirihnya.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night So long_

* * *

><p>Pria itu menekan-nekan tuts piano yang bewarna putih bersih itu menciptakan alunan merdu. Bibirnya tersenyum tapi matanya kosong. Seolah ada yang hilang disana.<p>

Ia tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat satu memori masa lalunya yang kini menjadi kenangan. Kenangannya bersama seorang pria, sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang ntah dari kapan mulai dihargai lebih dari seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang selalu ada di ketika mereka menginjak bangku SMA. Pria yang tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah euforia hari kelulusan. 3 tahun menghilang tanpa kabar. Seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Junsu-ah, dimana kau sekarang?"

_Cause there is no guarantee_  
><em>That this life is easy<em>

* * *

><p>Musim salju sudah di pelupuk mata. Tanaman meranggas mengalah pada dingin yang menyengat. Pohon-pohon perlahan mulai memutih. Jalan raya menyempit dilaman bongkah es. Atap-atap digelayuti timbunan salju.<p>

Di ujung jalan, dua sosok pria nampak duduk di atas bangku taman di bawah naungan kanopi. Sedikit mengeratkan jaket dan syalnya agar tak merasa kedinginan. Keadaan masih hening, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Junsu?" setelah beberapa lama keheningan mencekam. Akhirnya pria dengan jaket putih mulai angkat bicara.

Pria yang dipanggil Junsu itu tak menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani untuk menatap Jaejoong -Pria berjaket putih itu.

"Kau pergi yanpa kabar sedikitpun. Kau tiba-tiba menghilang di hari kelulusan kita. Kau pergi.. Pergi meninggalkan aku"

"Maaf Jae." Akhirnya pria yang dipanggil Junsu itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku pikir aku sudah gila semenjak saat itu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku mengunjungi rumahmu. Namun yang kudapatkan hanya berita tentang kepindahanmu. Aku tak tahu kau pindah kemana. Aku coba melepon setiap temanmu tapi tidak ada yang tahu dimana kau berada. Aku kalut. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Kau pergi selama 3 tahun dan kini kau kembali. Kau pergi dengan mudahnya, dan kau kembali tang kuduga. Kau fikir bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Yang aku tahu kau pergi membawa sebagian dari keping hatiku." Jaejoong berucap panjang lebar dengan nada yang lirih.

~  
><em>Yea, when my world is fallin' apart<em>  
><em>when there's no light to break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when i, i...<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_When the wafes are flooding the shore_  
><em>And i can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>There's when i, i...<em>  
><em>I Look at you<em>

"Kini apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau kembali?" tanya jaejoong tapi lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.  
>Setelah berucap itu, dia langsung berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi menjauhi Junsu.<p>

Tiba-tiba Junsu menyusul Jaejoong dan menahan tangan Jaejoong sambil langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Kumohon. Jangan pergi. Maafkan aku." Junsu terus mengulang-mengulang perkataanya. Sampai Jaejoong yang semula terisak pelan mulai tenang.

Setelah merasa Jaejoong sudah tenang. Junsu langsung menarik Jaejoong. Membawanya lari ke arah dalam taman. Mereka berlari terhuyung-huyung melintasi timbunan salju setinggi mata kaki. Terus berlari melewati padang ilalang yang tertibuhan oleh serpihan salju menuju pohon besar di ujung padang ilalang.  
>Mereka mengatur nafas dia bawah nanungan pohon rowan.<p>

Junsu mulai melepas genggamannya ketika dia melihat salah satu daun rowan terjatuh di depannya. Dia mengambil daun itu dan terus menatap permukaan daun itu.

"Tahukah kau Jaejoong-ah, aku bahagian bisa mengenalmu." Jaejoong mendengarkan setiap kata dari Junsu. Dia yakin saat inilah Junsu akan menjelaskan segala yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah terlanjur percaya pada Junsu, jadi dia yakin apa yang akan Junsu katakan sekarang.

"Pertama kalu aku melihatmu adalah ketika Hari pertama kita menginjakan kaki di SMA sebagai murid baru. Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan temen SMP mu. Melihatmu tersenyum saat itu aku bahagia. Yanng aku tahu adalah aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu."

Jaejoong mulai tercekat mendengarnya. Tapi dia berusaha tetap mendengarkan penuturan Junsu.

"Aku terus mencoba untuk mendekatimu, berusaha untuk menjadi sahabatmu, dan masuk di klub musik agar bisa satu klub denganmu. Aku senang karena kau mau dekat denganku, kau mau duduk bersamaku, bahkan kau mau menunjukkan senyummu di hadapanku."

Junsu tersenyum saat menceritakan kisah masa lalu mereka. Jaejoong pun sedikit tersenyum.

"Namun," Senyum Jaejoong menghilang, ia masih menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Junsu.

"Tepat di hari kelulusan kita. Hari dimana aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, hari dimana aku ingin mengubah status kita dari sekedar sahabat menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti harus batal."

Junsu diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setelah aku mengambil sertifikat tanda aku lulus aku langsung berangkat ke Jepang. Aku tak sempat mengabarimu. Ini sangat mendadak. Aku terlalu kalut saat itu. Karena kau tahu mengapa? Junho... Kakak kesayanganku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

_When I look at you_  
><em>I see Forgiveness<em>  
><em>I see the truth<em>  
><em>You love me for who i am<em>  
><em>like the stars hold the moon<em>  
><em>Right there ehere they belong<em>  
><em>And i know i'm not alone<em>

Junsu tersenyum kecut ketika menceritakan tentang kakaknya. Jaejoong yang nampak terkejut berjalan mendekati Junsu. Menggenggam tangan Junsu dengan lembut dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Pelukan sebagai pemberi semangat, Pelukan untuk saling menguatkan, dan pelukan untuk melepas rindu.

"Maafkan aku Jae, Aku ingin mengulang dari awal lagi bersamamu. Aku ingin menjadi sosok yang baru untukmu. Sosok yang akan selalu hadir di sampingmu. Maukah kau ?"

Junsu melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan menatap wajah rupawan Jaejoong berharap Jaejoong akan memberikan respon positif. Dan sepertinya Junsu harus berbangga hati karena dewi Aphrodite sedang berpihak kepadanya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang berarti banyak bagi keduanya.

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
><em>Just like kaleidoskop color that cover me<em>  
><em>all i need<em>  
><em>Every breath that i brathe<em>  
><em>dont know you're beautiful<em>

"Aku minta maaf Junsu mendengar tentang saudaramu." Jaejoong menepuk bahu Junsu memberi kekuatan.

"Mari kita mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi. Jangan menatap masa lalu, kita harus melangkah ke masa depan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil meraih daun di tangan Junsu.

Junsu menatap apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berlari memutari pohon rowan. Saat dia kembali. Dia berwajah ceria seolah idak terjadi apa-apa.  
>Tanpa peringatan apapun dia menjulurkan tangannya.<p>

"Halo. Aku Kim Jaejoong. Seorang Pianis muda yang rupawan."

Junsu sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.  
>Tanpa ragu dia menjabat tangan Jaejoong balik.<p>

"Halo. Aku Kim Junsu. Seorang pria baik yang akan menjadi kekasih Kim Jaejoong."

gencatan senjata. Mereka tertawa bersama di antara salju-salju yang berjatuhan. Awal yang baru bukan sesuatu yang buruk menurut mereka.

_And You appear Just like a dream to me.._

_-**The End-**_

_****_**author note :: yosh akhirnya selesai juga xD. ini ff request dari dongsaengku .  
>yoo.. boleh minta riview ?<strong>


End file.
